Brotherhood Insights
by frofunk
Summary: Each Brotherhood member has thoughts about the other. Please review
1. Fred on Lance

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or anything else related to Marvel.

**Brotherhood Insights**

_A lot of people think that I'm just the big dumb strong guy in the group. They believe that everything just slips past me because I'm slow. Well, I might not be the fastest thinker in the world, but being slower gives me the advantage of noticing the little things. It also lets me see people in ways they don't see themselves or other people._

_Lance is the leader of the Brotherhood. Pietro says h is but we all know that Lance is the guy in charge. We follow Lance because…he's Lance. He's the guy who looks out for all of us, even though he won't let us look out for him. See, Lance has a lot of problems and thinks that we don't see through his tough guy act. Now, don't get me wrong, Lance is a tough guy, but he doesn't think that we see the rest of him._

_At night, Lance has horrible nightmares sometimes, stuff about his step dad and living on the streets. When these things happen, the house shakes…**hard**. One of us will usually bangs on his door 'til he wakes up and the nightmares stop. Sometimes he'll just roll over and go back to sleep, but other times when he thinks no one is listening, the guy just cries his eyes out._

_Then Lance has a weird thing with that X-geek Kitty. Every time he tries with her I always gets worse. It's not his fault, it's just that because she's one of the 'high and mighty' X-men that she doesn't need to try and understand who he is. All she does is judge him without trying to get to get to know him. She thinks he doesn't try but it looks like he is the only one doing anything, and she seems to forget that all her friends do is knock him down._

_I realize he's just looking for someone to understand him and love him for who he is. We all care about Lance jus not in the same way that he wants. I at least hope that he realizes that, before he does something dumb like change himself. See, I think too, but all thinking is making me hungry. I hope we've got something in the fridge._


	2. Pietro on Tabby

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or anything else related to Marvel.

_Here I am looking at the greatest thing to ever grace this planet: Me. As usual, I look as perfect as ever. It's too bad the world can't keep up with me, but then again, that's part of what makes me so wonderful. This world is like a slow moving ATM line every second of every day for me and these people need to speed up or get caught in my dust. **(1)**_

_I really wish Boom-Boom was still here. Even though she was a pest and a klepto, she was the only person who could keep up with me. Well, **almost** keep up with me. Still, she was one of the few people who could understand me. She lives on the fast lane and I am the fast lane. She steals and I steal. She kept guys wrapped around her finger and I obviously keep girls doubled up around the block._

_But she throws it all away for what? A fuzzy blue muppet X-geek! He didn't even give her he time of day, and he got a girlfriend while he knew how Tabby felt about him. Great choice Tabs. Going after a guy who doesn't know you're alive. All that trying to change for nothing._

_And what is with everyone trying to change for other people? Tabby trying to change for Fuzzy, Lance changing for Kitty, Toad changing for Wanda, what is going on here? You should have to be different for someone to like you. You should be happy with yourself, but then again everyone is perfect like me._

_Tabs was dumb though, she should have never left the Brotherhood. The X-men didn't help her when her dad showed up. We would have. She told us about he jerk her dad is. Toad would have slimed him, I would have speed bagged him, Lance would have buried him up to his neck, and Blob would have sat on him. See, over and done with._

_Maybe one day she'll smarten up and come back, but it could be too late by then and we won't want her back. See Tabs, you're on borrowed time, so don't think you can come back later and expect us to wait on you. Especially not me, so you better do the smart thing and hurry back……please?_

(1) Got that from an old X-Factor comic.


	3. Lance on Todd

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had the most horrible writer's block. Thanks to all the people who've reviewed. I appreciate that you read it at all. I'll try to keep it coming. Now on with the show

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or anything else related to Marvel.

_There he goes again, the toughest little mutant on the planet. Screw wolverine, the Toad beats him hands down. Only that guy can take a thousand hits and keep coming back for more with a smile on his face. Wanda blasts him so hard, sometimes I swear she's gonna kill him one day. But he still gets up, dusts himself off and tries again. I think that if she ever let herself feel something other than anger and hatred that she'd see how great he is for her._

_Toad doesn't care that she's been in a nuthouse, or that her powers are seriously dangerous. He just sees a girl that's never had someone be there for her. Even her father and brother can't do that for her. The least she could do is appreciate it and be nice to him. If Kitty showed me __**half**__ that much caring and understanding, I'd be in heaven. Plus, none of us have had as close to the bad hand that Toad's had._

_When his mutation kicked in, his already crappy ass parents just hated him even more. The kid's been hit more times than a speed bag. School has never been any different to him. On top of all that, Toad's parent's killed each other in front of him and told him it was his fault as they died. I'm not the most emotional person in the world, but when he told me that I almost cried for him on the spot. From then on he was an orphan on the street and stealing to survive at age nine. He also learned the hard way that he can't shower like everyone else because soap burns his skin. He told me he found a special animal soap he could use, but he won't. Said that he didn't want to feel ay less human than he already is. Poor kid, I'll never get him drunk again._

_The X-geeks rag on him all the time, douche bags. I'd rather have Toad's smell around than a guy who clogs the shower drain and can get fleas. They think he doesn't have any control, please! Toad could put his foot through Duncan Matthews' chest, choke him with tongue or suffocate him with his slime any time he wants and he still takes his crap. If __**that**__ isn't self control, I don't know what is. I really feel for the little guy, which is why I got the others to lay off him a little. I feel bad that he has to go through all that pain and abuse. Then again, I don't. If he can go through that , get up with a smile in the morning, hope that tomorrow will be better and still have it in him to care about __**anyone at all**__? I feel sorry that we're not like him. Toughest mutant alive._

_But someone help us if he can't do it anymore, because that kind of pain waiting to come out __**scares**__ me._


End file.
